Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long Term :Evolution (“LTE”) Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond. Some UEs also may be configured as coverage constrained devices —e.g., low-cost devices with limited coverage and processing capabilities, UEs with coverage constrained operation modes to limit power/resource consumption, etc. Radio Access Networks (RANs) may thereby increase the “coverage” of these devices by adjusting their transmissions; however, legacy communication procedures restrict how transmission characteristics and signal structure can be modified.